Fallen Desire
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: Raynare still didn't understand how a mere child could make her feel this way. She was the Fallen, while this child had the power of Desire. Only thing was, a child's imagination was unpredictable. Light/One-sided Raynare x Child!Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Dark and sharp violet eyes pierced through the soul of her victim. A woman stood not too far nor far too close away from her target. Her hair, which was as dark as her heart, cascaded down to her wide hips.

The woman looked around her surroundings, deeply satisfied with the fact that there was no one around to supervise the area. If everything went well, then the woman would be happy. She had been ordered by her master to keep an eye on her 'prey'.

Although the woman was loyal to her master to the point of fanaticism, she herself opted to make her own decisions. She would stalk her prey and kill. That was it. That way, her master and her race wouldn't have to worry about anything in the future.

The woman narrowed her dark sharp violet eyes as she watched her target. Her prey happened to be a child who appeared to be about five to six years old. He had short spiky brown hair with warm and innocent chocolate orbs of sight. The child, in the woman's point of view, was so small and fragile.

He would be an easy kill.

Turning around to ponder her thoughts, the woman placed a finger on her cheek. Numerous situations passed through her mind. No one was around, so there was no reason for her to take on a disguise. After all, she wanted to intimidate the little squirt, not be friendly.

Smirking darkly, the woman's body glowed with a dark-purplish aura. Seconds later, large crow-like wings manifested out of her back, and a series of black clothing, spikes, and boots manifested on her body.

It wouldn't take too long. Just a single stab with a light spear, and then she would be done. After all, the boy was so pitifully weak. So easy to crush.

Her decision made, the woman quietly stalked over the young boy, and moved her hand to the side. A bright purple light spear manifested, clasped in her hand. Trying to suppress her chuckles, the woman lifted the light spear up in the air, ready to strike the child.

But suddenly, the child looked at the ground, noticing another shadow above him. Blinking in confusion, the young boy looked up, and his innocent chocolate-brown eyes widened in terror.

Standing above him threateningly, was an adult woman with black hair and piercing violet eyes. What frightened the boy the most, was that there were black wings jutting out behind the woman's back. The boy took a step back, feeling scared of the woman's expression and the light spear held in her hands.

"It's such a shame I have to take the life of a young child such as yourself," The woman cooed darkly, "Although I would be lying if I said I cared at all."

The woman relished at the look on her target's face. The terrified child brought a rush of euphoria through the woman's body, almost making her shiver in excitement. She would do away with the child, return to her base, and tell her master that he wouldn't have to worry about the power he was wary of. It was the perfect plan.

"Oh, well," The woman said with a mocking sweet tone, "I hope you said goodbye to your mommy and daddy, kid. Fufu."

The winged vixen lifted the light spear higher and got ready to bring it down.

"SAY GOODBY- GUH?!"

The woman gasped as her pupils constricted. She felt...strange. Her chest felt extremely hot as her legs wobbled. The winged woman didn't understand what was going on. Then, as she looked down, she let out a strangled gasp.

'H-how dare he?!'

The young boy. Her target. Her prey...was touching her wing! Not just touching. He was rubbing it gently, as though it were a piece of black fabric.

The woman struggled to maintain her composure. Floods of emotions were welling up within her. Anger, embarrassment, disgust, and...arousal.

'Goddamn it!'

The woman cursed in her mind. The fact that the boy was _touching_ her wing, combined with the red flush that adorned her cheeks, was driving the woman crazy. She could tell that the boy was unaware of what he was doing, and how it affected her. He had no idea what he was doing to her.

The woman cursed silently, her body feeling even warmer. Her heart beat fast, and her chest continued to tighten. The way the boy observed and touched her wings, made the woman shudder. A part of her wanted to move away from the child and just kill him where he stood.

And yet...another side of her wanted to let the boy continue. The fact that the boy's innocence was unaffected by what he was doing, seemed to drive the woman further to spazzing out in pleasure.

Suddenly, the boy stopped and let go of the woman's wing. The woman's eyes widened as the feeling of sensual gratification began to fade away. Her mind screamed at her to regain that feeling of pleasure back.

Trying to regain her breath, the woman shuddered as she felt her body shake. She felt her knees go weak, and she willed herself not to collapse on the ground.

Her master had never touched or engaged in physical contact with her before. Despite her day dreaming about him, it was all due to his charisma. And...that was all.

The woman took deep breaths, still in disbelief at the fact that a mere child was able to cause her body to feel this way. It was so...surreal. A child who was so unaware of what she really was, what she could do to him. He was literally a fly compared to someone like her.

The child looked up at her, wondering why she was making such confusing expressions. As far as the woman could guess, the child didn't know why she was still here, raising the light spear right above his head.

Gulping down a lump in her throat, the woman hesitantly crushed her light spear, allowing it to shatter into pieces. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her for what she was doing.

This child...

She had to have him. She just had to. The woman knew exactly that her reason for wanting the child was entirely for a sinful reason. But a rush had come over her. The woman didn't just want this child for herself.

She wanted to corrupt him. But she also wanted him to keep his innocence. His innocence gave off an aura that seemed to entice her. And she wanted to claim that innocence for herself.

The woman lowered herself and leaned down on one leg, meeting the child's eye level. She felt her heart beat even faster. Composing herself, the woman sent the young boy a smile that deceived her sinful nature.

This innocence belonged to her. Only her. No Devil, nor Angel would take this boy away from her.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Have no idea what possessed me to write this. But...yeah I got nothing. So...leave a review if you thought it was interesting. Oh, keep in mind, Raynare was in her mature Fallen Angel form in every second of this.**

**Yeah. Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So little guy, can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?"

The child looked up at the winged woman, feeling scared and confused at the same time. He didn't know who this woman was, and what she was doing here. His parents had always told him never talk to strangers, no matter how friendly or innocent they appeared.

The woman's smile faded, replaced by a slight frown. She couldn't tell if this child was mute or if he simply didn't want to respond to her. She couldn't blame him though, seeing as moments ago she had just tried to kill him. It was a surprise to her that the child hadn't run away from her yet.

Trying again, the woman placed her hand on her chest.

"I just want to talk to them for a few minutes. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I promise."

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence**

"I'll just be a minute." The woman assured the young boy as she walked into his house.

Watching the winged woman leave, the child remained outside, looking around the area. From inside the house, he could hear his parents and the woman talking. He would have expected his mother and father to be angry, wondering why he had brought a stranger to their house. But strangely, they seemed friendly and almost pleasant.

Blinking several times, the young child sat on the ground, playing with the grass. As he looked up, his chocolate-brown eyes widened as he saw someone across from him on the street.

It was a young woman in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. She had long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top.

The crimson-haired woman's blue-green eyes were piercing as she stared directly at the child. Her full lips seemed to curve upwards into a smile full of deceit. The child's expression changed as the crimson-haired woman's stare began to unnerve him.

Moments later, an incoming truck drove across the street, and the young boy blinked several times when the woman appeared to have disappeared. It was as though as she were never there to begin with.

Feeling a little cautious outside, the child stood up and went to open the door to his house, until the door opened itself. The winged woman smiled as she looked down at the child. who looked up at her in confusion.

"Let's have a little walk, all right?" The woman suggested gently.

The child widened his eyes and pointed to the inside of his house, prompting the woman's smile to widen.

"Your mommy and daddy are okay. They're just sleeping."

'With their memories of you altered anyway. Fufu.'

* * *

**Base of the Fallen Angels**

The woman carried the child in her arms, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Closing the door behind her, she put the child down on the ground and pat him on the head.

"Stay here," She ordered gently, "I'll be right back."

Once again, the child was left alone for the time being. The location he was in seemed to be almost dark. His curiosity getting the better of him, the boy walked around the area he was in. It was hard for him though, seeing as he couldn't really spot his surroundings.

"What is a brat like you doing here?" A arrogant and seductive voice called out.

The child turned around to see a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes, glaring down at him with annoyance. She wore a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, black heeled shoes, a gold necklace around her neck.

"What's wrong, brat? Cat got your tongue?" She mocked the tiny child.

The young boy widened his eyes when the arrogant woman summoned a golden light spear in her hands. Lifting the light spear up, she sent him a sadistic smile.

"Kalawarner, stop!"

The sadistic woman widened her eyes and turned to see the winged woman running towards the child she was about to kill. She was surprised further when the child ran behind her comrade and tried to hide from her.

Narrowing her brown eyes, Kalawarner allowed her light spear to disintegrate, and glared at the winged woman.

"Raynare," She addressed her comrade, "What the hell is this brat doing here?"

"He's the one Azazel-sama told me to...keep an eye on."

"...But you said you were going to kill him."

"I know I did! But..." Raynare let her words trail off.

"So, why is he still alive? It's not like you to have a change of heart for anyone or anything. Especially for a tot like this."

"...I doubt you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Kalawarner challenged her comrade.

"...Bring out your wings."

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"Well, Kalawarner? Do you believe me now?"

"S-shut up!"

Raynare allowed a conceited smirk to pass on her face as she watched Kalawarner trying to catch her breath. Although her face was set into a scowl, the arrogant woman struggled to suppress the clear scarlet blush on her cheeks. Just like what happened to Raynare, her mind and body were practically screaming at her to reclaim that pleasure.

Although she would be damned if she told Raynare that.

It was so humiliating. A pint-sized child, able to bring her and Raynare to almost light-headedness by merely touching their wings. She now knew why Raynare had spared this child, and that only brought a hit to her pride.

"Azazel-sama will be surprised to see that you brought this kid here."

"Surprised? He'll be happy. The child has a Sacred Gear locked within him, so Azazel-sama will be glad to see what he can do."

"Humph. And what about the kid who wields the power of the Vanishing Dragon? This brat looks about the same age as him, so maybe he'll finally have someone to get along with."

_GRIGGHGHHH_

Raynare and Kalawarner turned to see the child rubbing his stomach. He let out a small whimper as his stomach growled. Her eyes softening, Raynare crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. He must be hungry."

"Well, we don't have anything here, so you might as well take him out to eat." Kalawarner suggested.

The violet-eyed woman narrowed her eyes as she considered the options. She didn't really want to go outside, but the child _was_ hungry.

Damn. She was becoming far too soft.

* * *

**At the Park**

Raynare looked down at the child as she heard his stomach growl again. She felt her heart flutter when the child showed a pained look on his face.

"Don't worry. We're almost there to get food. It shouldn't be too far." She reassured the young boy.

"So Fallen Angel. Mind telling me what you're doing with that young boy?"

Raynare widened her eyes and turned around to see a crimson-haired woman with blue-green eyes. The Fallen Angel narrowed her violet eyes as she sensed the energy signature of the young woman.

"Rias Gremory. The daughter of the Devil Gremory Clan."

Rias Gremory smiled deviously as she locked eyes with the Fallen Angel. Her smile widened as she set her blue-green eyes to the young child hiding behind Raynare, before looking up at the woman again.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Ok. So this Universe is going to be extremely different from the usual High School DxD timeline. **

**In this alternate story, Issei is six years old, while most of the DxD cast are going to retain their original ages. So Rias, Akeno, the rest of the Gremory peerage, and Sona, Tsubaki, and the rest of the Sitri peerage are the same age as canon. **

**Don't ask why this idea came to me.**

**But don't worry, Issei isn't going to join the Devils's side. **

**So...Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raynare glared at the Devil known as Rias Gremory, who stared back with a confident smile. A rush of possessive feelings bubbled within the Fallen Angel as she shielded the child from Rias' sight.

"What is a Devil like you staying in an area like this?" Raynare demanded.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rias pointed out, "But I'm patient enough to repeat myself, Fallen Angel."

The Fallen Angel scowled at Rias' arrogance, but she kept her mouth shut. Rias brushed a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear and placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing with that young boy?"

"It's none of your concern. I haven't done anything to you, so just leave us alone."

"Hmm. I'm afraid I can't do that." Rias said as she squinted her eyes, "You see I've been keeping watch over this boy for a long time."

Raynare scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that's not creepy at all. Never considered you to be a stalker. Although I shouldn't be surprised, you being a Devil and all."

Rias' blue-green eyes narrowed into slits as her smile widened.

"This coming from the Fallen Angel who tried to kill him."

"What?! How on Earth could you possibly have known that?!"

"Obviously, you weren't listening to what I just said earlier. Remember, I said I've been keeping tracks on this child. You know as well as I do that he harbors a great power. That's the reason you decided to spare his life right?"

The Fallen Angel got ready to retort before she stopped and listened to Rias' last sentence. She adopted an annoyed glare as she tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. No way in hell was she going to tell Rias the true reason she had spared the child's life.

Regaining her composure, Raynare scoffed and crossed her arms.

"And so what if I did? The child is safe and sound with me. Besides, there's no way I would let someone like you even go near him."

"You make it sound like I intend to harm him."

"Why else would you be keeping tracks on him?"

"It's like I said. Because he wields immense power for such a young boy. I can feel it flowing from within him."

"And just what are you planning?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about what _I'm_ doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"Don't toy with me, Devil!"

"You know," Rias smiled deviously, "I could always take the child away from you. But...the act of doing so is beneath me, I'm not even going to bother."

The child, who had been quiet during the conversation between Raynare and Rias, blocked out their words, his stomach reminding him that he was still hungry. Bothered, he reached up to gently pull on Raynare's wing.

"Beneath you?!" Raynare shouted out, "Don't talk as thou-GUH?!"

Her violet eyes widening and her cheeks reddening with a blush, Raynare looked down to see the young boy pulling on her wing.

'Oh no! Not now!' Raynare pleaded in her thoughts as she moved the child's hand away from her.

"What's the matter?" Rias teased in a mocking voice.

"Mind your own business!"

"Ara, ara. So Buchou, is this the cutie you were talking about?"

Rias and Raynare turned to see a young woman with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was in a long ponytail with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Yes, Akeno," Rias answered, "This is him."

Raynare narrowed her eyes as she sensed Akeno's energy signature.

'That's weird. I sense Devil _and _Fallen Angel blood within her.'

Akeno Himejima smiled elegantly as she walked over to Raynare, who watched her suspiciously. The friend of Rias kneeled down as she looked over at the child.

"Hey there sweetie."

The young boy blinked several times at Akeno's voice. It seemed to be more soothing than the crimson-haired woman's tone, and yet...it still uneased the child. Tilting her head, Akeno adopted a sadistic smile as she stood up and looked at Raynare.

"So. What's his name?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your master that?"

"Do you know what his name is?"

"Of course I do. Do _you_?"

"His name is Issei."

Akeno and Raynare looked over at Rias, who was giving the child a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"Issei Hyoudou," Rias spoke again, "That's your name, right, little guy?"

The child stood still for a moment, before hesitantly nodding his head in response. The mysterious smile on Rias' face widened as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, a crimson magic circle manifested below her, and her hair flowed from the wind.

"Akeno, I think it's best that we go for the time being."

"Fufu. Whatever you say, Buchou." Akeno giggled as she walked away from the fuming Raynare.

'Good riddance.' The Fallen Angel muttered in her thoughts.

Standing next to Rias, Akeno winked at the quiet Issei, and blew him a kiss, causing Raynare to growl just slightly. Smirking in satisfaction, Rias crossed her arms and said one last thing before she and Akeno disappeared.

"We'll meet again, Fallen Angel Raynare."

Glaring at the spot the two Devils originally were, Raynare forced herself to calm down.

"R-Rayna-"

The Fallen Angel looked down at Issei, who was trying to pronounce her name. She could tell that the child was having trouble with her name, indicated by his stuttering.

"Issei."

Issei looked up at the call of his name and stopped his words. Raynare rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You can call me..."

Raynare paused in her words as she tried to think of a name. As she looked up at the sky, she spotted the Sun about to descend. Staying silent for a few moments, Raynare allowed a smile to pass on her lips. She then looked down at the confused Issei.

"Yuuma. You can call me Yuuma."

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

Silence. Nothingness. It was always like looking through a kaleidoscope. Only two beings existed within this realm, and yet they were complete opposites.

A woman in her mid-twenties floated as she looked up at the endless void of her home. She possessed a well-endowed and voluptuous body, and long black hair with gray eyes. The woman was dressed in a Gothic Lolita style, along with a headband that was adorned with black roses.

Moments later, a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout appeared, and roared as he soared around the silent Gap. The noise caused by the Dragon annoyed the woman, indicated by the light scowl that formed on her face.

Ignoring the Dragon, the woman closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint the energy signature she was trying to follow. Due to her experience for tracking the source for a long time, she deduced that the power she was sensing came from a young child.

However, it was nowhere near her power, the power of Infinity. The power was dormant, and yet it was noticeable to her. Perhaps the power could be of some use to her.

"I, shall take the child." She said in a creepy monotone voice.

* * *

**With Rias**

"So one of the Fallen Angels have found him? That's a little unfortunate for us, Rias."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm feeling a little wary of Issei being involved with our enemy, Sona."

A young bespectacled woman with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, rose an eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

"I think you're over worrying things. After all, he's just a child. It's not like he's strong enough to cause any collateral damage to any of us."

"His power may be dormant, but there's a chance it could be awakened soon. The leader of the Fallen Angels is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. It's the only possible reason Raynare spared the child at all. Given Azazel's obsession of Sacred Gears, he must have ordered Raynare to keep an eye on him."

"If that's the case, then this Issei must harbor immense power." Sona said as she closed her eyes.

"...The child has no idea what world he was just put in," Rias began as she frowned, "I just hope he maintains that innocent nature of his."

"...Tell me, Rias. Why are you interested in this boy so much? Like I said before, he's just a child."

"..."

* * *

**Base of the Fallen Angels**

"Raynare! He's so cute!"

Raynare and Kalawarner groaned in annoyance as they watched their Fallen Angel comrade gush over Issei, who was silently eating a funnel cake.

"Geez, Mittelt. Calm down. It's not like he's going anywhere." Raynare tried to assure the girl.

"Oh I can't help it! He's just so adorable."

Mittelt, a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, smiled cheerfully as she looked over at the child. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Raynare sighed, grateful that Mittelt's wings were not out at the moment. She and Kalawarner were still a little disoriented from their wings being touched by Issei.

God forbid if the child were to touch Mittelt's wings. The tiny Fallen Angel probably wouldn't be able to handle the effects.

"So when is Azazel-sama coming back?" Raynare asked Kalawarner.

"He didn't say. He's busy training the host of the Vanishing Dragon. He has a feeling the kid's close to awakening the Dragon."

"That close huh? I wonder if he's going to train Issei."

"Yo, I'm back."

The three Fallen Angels turned to see a tall man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs and a black goatee.

"Azazel-sama!" Mittelt cheerfully rang out.

Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels widened his eyes as he looked down to see a small child with dark-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Blinking several times, he looked over to Raynare, who already looked guilty.

"Raynare? What is he doing here? I thought I said to watch over him."

"Well, you see..."

"Hey, Azazel. What time are we going to tr-"

From behind Azazel, a boy who appeared to be around Issei's age with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, paused as he caught sight of Issei.

"...Who's this kid?" He asked.

"Well Vali," Azazel began, "This is Issei Hyoudou. Your new...roommate."

Vali looked over at Issei, who stared back with a confused look on his face. Narrowing his blue eyes, Vali pointed to him while looking back at Azazel.

"Does he know how to fight?"

"Now, now, Vali, He just got here." Azazel stated to him, "You can't just challenge the very next person you me-"

Ignoring Azazel's reply, Vali gritted his teeth and charged towards Issei, who widened his eyes and covered his face.

Suddenly, a pool of shadows appeared from under his feet. The Fallen Angels and Vali widened their eyes as the shadows grew to a tall size, and allowed themselves to break off.

Moments later, the parts of the shadows that broke off morphed into a towering Dragon-like creature with golden scales. Its red eyes glowed with anger as it glared at its wielder's attacker.

Azazel stared wide-eyed at the creature that had formed under Issei's shadow.

'Amazing! I would have never expected this child to possess _this_ type of Longinus!'

"Azazel-sama?!" Kalawarner shouted out.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Raynare asked frantically.

"This child," Azazel began with a shocked tone, "Wields one of the high-tier Longinus. It's ranked even amongst the top four Longinus."

"Well, what's it called?!" Mittelt urged the Fallen Angel on.

"The Demonic Beast Creation. The Annihilation Maker."

* * *

**Yeah, I gave Issei The Annihilation Maker. My reason for doing that...is simply because Issei in this story is a child. A****nd as everyone knows, children have an exceptional and vivid sense of Imagination.**

**Imagination is powerful in the mind of a child, and somewhat plays a role in the specific Longinus known as The Annihilation Maker.**

**So...yeah. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Occult Research Club**

"Ara, ara. Buchou, he was such a cute little boy. It makes me want to spoil him so much!"

"Relax, Akeno."

"Fufu. Sorry, I just can't help it. He's just so adorable!"

Standing with her friend in her headquarters, Rias smiled as she looked out of the window.

"Cute as Issei may be, his power says otherwise. I know that he has a Sacred Gear. The only problem is that I don't know what type he has. Because he's only a child, I doubt he's strong or old enough to awaken it."

Akeno's smile faltered as a random thought entered her mind.

"Rias. Why do you think Raynare had little Issei with her in the first place?"

Surprised at the unexpected question from Akeno, Rias turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you already knew, Akeno. Because Azazel told her to watch and keep an eye on Issei."

"I don't think that's it. Raynare seemed rather possessive of him. And as you and I both know, Fallen Angels aren't exactly pure. There's no limit to how powerful their desires are."

"...Just what are you implying?"

The ribbon wearing Devil adopted a teasing yet sadistic smile as her violet eyes squinted. Seconds later, two wings sprang out from her back. The intricate designs of the wings were different in shape. One wing had a bat-wing style, while the other wing was one of a Fallen Angel's.

Rias maintained her puzzled expression as she looked at the contrasting wings jutting out from her friend's back. Akeno kept her sadistic smile and slowly licked her lips.

"Don't you remember seeing Raynare try to move Issei's hands away from her wings?"

"Yes, of course I do. But I thought she was doing it for the sake of annoyance."

"Fufufu. The wings of a female Fallen Angel are very sensitive, Rias. To the point of making us collapse from blissful ecstasy. I have a feeling that cutie pie was able to figure out that weakness."

Rias scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Judging by his age, he probably discovered it by accident."

"Fufu," Akeno giggled dreamily, "I wonder what would happen if he touched _my _wing. Makes me all hot just thinking about it."

The crimson-haired Devil sent the Devil/Fallen Angel hybrid a cautious glance, put off by her displayed vulgar nature.

'...Hopefully he'll never get the chance to.'

* * *

**Base of the Fallen Angels**

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt turned to look at Azazel in horror. They couldn't believe what their leader had just said. Vali, who was staring up at the golden Dragon-like creature, took a step back.

"Annihilation Maker?!" The three female Fallen Angels shouted out in disbelief.

"Yes." Azazel answered.

"B-but that," Raynare stuttered, "that Sacred Gear has world-class powers! Anyone who possesses that power has the potential to destroy the entire world!"

"The world?!" Mittelt exclaimed in shock, "It's that powerful?!"

"Indeed it is," Azazel said, his tone becoming more analytical, "The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on its host's imagination, meaning the more powerful the host's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation."

"N-no way!" Kalawarner gasped, "If it has those abilities, and it's sealed within this child...!"

She couldn't believe that one of the absolute strongest Sacred Gears was sealed within the small child.

Looking at Issei and the creature in front of him, Azazel sighed as he summoned a light spear and aimed it at the Dragon, who roared in anger as it faded away from existence. Relieved that the creature born from the Annihilation Maker was gone, Raynare gave into her urges and went over to Issei.

"...Issei."

Removing his face from his hands, Issei looked up at Raynare who was looking down at him with a concerned expression. The Fallen Angel didn't know why she was worried about the child's safety and well-being. She had already brought him over to Azazel, so her mission was pretty much done. She didn't have to watch over him anymore.

So why was she trying to comfort him?

Azazel sighed again and looked down at Vali, who was staring wide-eyed at Issei.

'Hmm. Now's that a first. Seeing that shocked expression on Vali's face is a side I thought I'd never see. He must realize how powerful Issei is. That'll probably encourage him to train harder.'

"So, Vali," Azazel began, "It's obvious that Issei can't fight. But the reason is because he's not like you."

Vali blinked and looked up at his guardian.

"Not like me? You mean he's not a Devil?"

Azazel nodded.

"That's right. He's pure human. A full-blooded normal child."

The silver-haired child blinked again and looked back at Issei warily.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?!"

A middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes appeared into the living room of the Fallen Angel base. He was dressed in a violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Ah, Dohnaseek." Azazel greeted, "Nothing to worry about. We just had a little...mishap."

Narrowing his eyes, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek looked around the room, spotting the familiar people he was acquainted with. He was about to leave, until he set his sights on Raynare, who was hugging a small child with brown hair and matching color eyes.

"...Who's the new brat?" He asked sardonically.

Raynare turned with a glare that slightly fazed the male Fallen Angel.

"His _name_ is Issei. And he's going to be staying with us."

Dohnaseek scoffed as he looked over to Vali, who sent him an annoyed glance.

"We already have one brat here. We don't need another one lying around here."

"Oh be quiet," Kalawarner snarked, "You won't even notice he's here."

"How do you figure that?"

"He hasn't said a single word since he's been here." Mittelt pointed out, "We don't even know how old he is."

"He's six." Raynare answered.

"Is he at least as strong as the other brat?" Dohnaseek said with a grunt.

Vali's annoyed glare became a scowl in response.

"Perhaps," Azazel murmured as he rubbed his goatee, "He's not a fighter, but he has imagination on his side."

"Imagination? That's complete crap."

"I wouldn't put it like that, Dohnaseek. Having an imagination is probably one of the most powerful tools for a child to possess, especially with the Sacred Gear Issei has."

"Then let's hope he keeps his 'imagination' to himself."

His eyes growing heavy, Issei opened his mouth wide as he yawned.

"Awww!" Mittelt cooed, "He's tired."

"But it's only seven o' clock." Kalawarner blinked in confusion, "Do little humans his age sleep that early?"

"Not really a time to think about that," Raynare said as she placed the sleeping Issei in her arms, "So. Where should he sleep?"

"He can sleep in my room!" Mittelt cheerfully rang out.

"You'll just keep him awake," Raynare immediately dismissed the idea, "Kalawarner, what about your ro-"

Raynare cut herself off as Kalawarner rapidly shook her head in response.

"Why not?"

"...You know why." Kalawarner deadpanned.

Raynare blinked again until she remembered that Issei and Fallen Angel wings didn't go well, but _felt so good_. Shaking her head to clear her impure thoughts, the Fallen Angel turned her attention to her leader.

"Azazel-sama? Can Issei sleep in your room?"

The leader of the Fallen Angels smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

A shadow appeared within the base of the Fallen Angels, searching for the young boy known as Issei Hyoudou. Narrowing its eyes, the shadow enhanced its senses, trying to sense the child's energy source. Capturing it, the shadow followed its own direction as it walked into a research room.

The shadow's eyes squinted at the bright light of the large computers. As it looked around the room, it spotted a Fallen Angel who slept in front of the computers. Ignoring the Fallen Angel's snoring, the shadow crept further into the room, until it finally spotted its target.

The child. The shadow had found it. He was sleeping peacefully, his dreams full of usual naivety. Squinting its eyes, the shadow moved its arm, which stretched over the child's face.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Raynare let out a yawn as she woke up from her sleep. She rubbed her violet eyes and shook her head to clear her vision. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to Azazel's research room, catching sight of the sleeping leader.

Shaking her head, Raynare went over to the bed where Issei slept in. Donning a warm smile, Raynare reached over to pull the covers up.

"Issei. It's time to get-AHHH!"

Raynare gasped as she let go of the cover. She then frantically tore the cover off of the bed, trying to find where Issei was. Feeling desperate, Raynare looked under the bed to check if the child was there.

'He's not here! Where is he?! Where is he?!'

She was going crazy! Where could Issei be?!

Raynare calmed herself for the moment as she tried to pinpoint Issei's energy signature.

She couldn't sense him.

The Fallen Angel was growing more frantic by the second. What happened to Issei? Could he have gotten outside?

Raynare immediately dismissed that thought.

Could someone have taken him away?

Raynare paused and stayed on that thought. Was it even possible? Could someone really have taken Issei away from her? If so, who could it-

The Fallen Angel widened her eyes, and very slowly, her violet pupils began to constrict.

_"You know..."_

She remembered that crimson-haired Devil, Rias Gremory saying with that arrogant smug smirk on her face...

_"I could always take the child away from you. But...the act of doing so is beneath me, I'm not even going to bother."_

It was instantaneous, but Raynare felt rage bubble in her chest. That damn Devil had the nerve to steal Issei away from her?

"Beneath me?! Beneath me, my fine ass!" She shouted angrily.

Summoning a purple light spear, Raynare grunted and flew out of the base of the Fallen Angels.

* * *

**With Rias**

The daughter of the Gremory Clan sighed as she walked with her arms crossed. Walking along with her friend, Akeno sent the crimson-haired Devil a concerned look.

"Something wrong, Rias?"

"...I have a strange feeling that something bad has just happened."

Akeno sent her friend a small smile.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm sure you're just overr-"

Before Akeno could finish her sentence, a sharp light spear suddenly flew past them, missing a strand of Rias' hair in the motion. The light spear embedded into the ground, prompting Rias and Akeno to look behind them.

Flying behind them was none other than Raynare, who had a look of fury on her face. She created another light spear that glowed with intensity. Narrowing her eyes with a smile, Rias allowed a crimson aura of power to surround her.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Can you explain why you just tried to attack me?"

Raynare clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"You know exactly why, you demon bitch!" She yelled out, throwing another light spear at Rias.

Rias scoffed as she dodged the incoming light spear, glaring up at the Fallen Angel.

"Actually I don't, so why don't you explain it to me?"

"Don't act all innocent! I know you took Issei away from me!"

Rias and Akeno widened their eyes, not at Raynare's accusation, but at the mention of Issei. Issei was missing? Who could have taken him?

Summoning a third light spear, Raynare increased the size of the weapon, prompting Akeno to join from the sidelines.

"Raynare," Rias said loudly, "I have no idea where Issei is. In either case, we need you to calm down and figure who could have taken him! Fighting with Akeno and I will serve no purpose!"

Raynare's eyes twitched as she tried to control her anger, her grip on her light spear tightening.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

Issei turned around in his sleep, the feeling of the bed he was formerly in nonexistent. The child started to stir awake, moving around slightly. His eyes trembling, Issei lifted his head, until he bumped into something soft and abundant.

His eyes fluttering, Issei's vision started to clear. Blinking several times, the child rubbed his eyes, wincing at the slight strain. His vision finally clearing, Issei looked up and his chocolate-brown eyes widened.

He was in the arms of a large chested adult woman who stared back at him with unfeeling gray eyes. In spite of the woman holding him in what appeared to be an affectionate and close gesture, her body was extremely cold, sending Issei chills.

Issei trembled at the stare the woman was giving him. Her gray orbs of sight reflected no emotion or feeling at all. Holding the child closer to her, the woman leaned her face closer to his, unknowingly terrifying Issei even more.

"You, shall stay here. And be of some use to me."

* * *

**Okay, so a lot of readers have sent me PM messages on why I didn't give Issei Boosted Gear and instead gave him ****Annihilation Maker**. 

**To be honest, I think the Annihilation Maker is far more powerful than the Boosted Gear.**

**The main point in this story, is that Issei is a child. If he had the Boosted Gear, it really wouldn't help him that much. It would work against him. His small body wouldn't be able to handle the power of Ddraig. It would only be a disadvantage to him.**

**Annihilation Maker works as a great power for Child!Issei. Because it has to deal with imagination. Imagination is practically limitless in the mind of a child. The Annihilation Maker has the ablity to make a large number of creatures. So the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature.**

**P.S. **

**I'll reveal who has the Boosted Gear later.**

**Read and Review :)**


End file.
